Advance Wars 3: Darkness Decending
by Doctor-of-What
Summary: Sturm's alive. The third invasion awaits.
1. It Begins Again

The room was darkened with a projector in the center turned off upon an oak table. Seated around the table were the four COs, and their leader. The childish Lash, the brutish Flax, the deceitful Adder and the deadly Hawke. Seated at the head of the table was a man/robot/alien that had sent the world into turmoil twice over.  
  
Sturm.  
  
"Well then, my subordinates, let's get down to business." Sturm said in a voice enhanced and changed by his faceplate to sound robotic and inhuman. "We have recovered enough strength to attack a third time. This time there will be NO ERRORS!" He bellowed spooking even the unwavering Flak. "We will conquer the world. Country-by-country, town-by-town, army-by-army. Gather your forces and prepare!"  
  
"As you wish Lord Sturm."  
  
"At once!"  
  
"Ya! Fun time!"  
  
"I'll CRUSH them!"  
  
=+=+=+=  
  
Sitting at her desk Nell flipped through her reports and lists. Her office had a plush light purple carpet and a pine desk stained to a light tan color. Open windows shined light inside her office and gave her a view of the forest. Across the wall was pictures and shelves with flowers and small statues. On her desk sat a computer, from which she could look up army information and other Intel. The voluptuous blonde stretched out her body in her leather chair and then gazed out the window behind her. At that moment someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
The door opened to reveal Sami, Orange Star's infantry and transportation specialist. As the three current Orange Star COs went, Sami was the most serious one, and Nell's most trusted friend. Although her vehicle and tank units lacked power, her infantry were trained more heavily than any other and her transportation units were designed for more speed than Andy's or Max's. She wore her usual bandana and green cargo pants and a white tank top, as well as a white band on her upper arm, and reddish hair that was cropped short.  
  
"You wanted to see me Nell?"  
  
Nell nodded and indicated the chair in front of her deck. Sami walked over to it and sat down as Nell took out a folder.  
  
Nell and Sami were great friends and co-workers, despite their obvious differences. While Sami wore tomboyish practical clothes and short hair that wouldn't get in her eyes, Nell preferred a purple business suit that hugged her every curve, as well as long blonde hair that enhanced her figure.  
  
Sami often commanded from the front lines, or in an Armored Personnel Carrier (APC) close to the field of battle. Nell did her work from her desk, gathering Intel safely away from the realm of combat.  
  
Still, they both shared the same duty, the defense and protection of Orange Star.  
  
"Yes, we're going to have a new CO soon. He'll be running the defense of Section 12 in the defense grid."  
  
To organize their forces, The Orange Star Armed Forces created 20 'Sections' that was then divided between COs for defense. Andy ran sections 1 through 4, Max 5 through 12 and Sami herself 13 through 18. Nell's forces defended sections 19 and 20. Although she rarely commanded recently, Nell got her position as The Orange Star Armed Forces Commander and Chief by proving herself over and over. As such she ran the two most important sections, the President's residence and The Orange Star Command Center. Andy currently commanded the least amount of Sections, aside from Nell, due to his inexperience, but protected the northern most areas. Sami, her most trusted CO, had fewer Sections than Max, but those sections made up the southern half of the country. Max commanded the remainder, most of the northern part of the country, aside from the areas Andy guarded. It was common for a new CO to be given a single Section, under the eye of an experienced CO.  
  
"I would also like you to keep and eye on him, and maybe take him under your wing a bit. Section 12 is also adjacent to Section 8, so Max might be able help." Nell passed Sami a folder. Sami opened it to see a photo on a dossier. The photo showed an attractive young man with brown hair and eyes.  
  
"James Solons. I'm sure you heard of his father."  
  
"You mean... Terry Solons?" Sami said a little surprised.  
  
General Terry Solons was the most famous CO in Orange Star's history, along with Hatchi. The public only knew of his deeds. Solons was possibly the greatest CO and General in Orange Star history, but his attitude was legendary among most of the army. Simply put he was a prick. He was arrogant, talked down to everyone, and considered himself perfection. A prick in her book.  
  
"Yes, and I know what your thinking, but give the kid a chance. His father basically forced him into service."  
  
"Do you know why Nell?"  
  
Nell shook her head lightly. "Sorry, but you'll have to ask him yourself. I did get a chance to speak with him. He's a bit like Grit really, relaxed but seemingly dependable. And a bit shy as well."  
  
"Great." Sami said dryly. "So now what?"  
  
"You will meet him at 14:00 hours, a recon jeep will take you to a waiting transport copter. You can talk with him along the way."  
  
"Alright. Guess I'll have to ask him myself."  
  
=+=+=+=  
  
End Chapter One.  
  
Just so you know, yes, I have seen the end of Advance Wars Two. There is a reason Sturm is alive. There is a reason Hawke is working with him. K? 


	2. First Battle

A man leaned back against the stone wall of the airport, two suitcases of clothes and belongings at his feet. He tapped his fingers against the dull stone before lifting his arm up to look at his watch. 1:57, almost 14:00 military time. The Transport Copter landed just a little while ago depositing his new Co-worker one of the COs who was supposed to have seen both of the wars with Black Hole. However at the moment he had only seven words in his head.  
  
'What the hell am I doing here?'  
  
He sighed and dropped his arm to his side, fingers drumming against the dull stone once more.  
  
====  
  
"All right Maggots! Get this strike force moving! We gotta war to start here!" The man with the red goggles and spiked helmet bellowed as units quickly poured out of the Lander. He looked over the clip board in his hand over with a list of his current force disposition; two infantry units, a single mechanized unit, three light tank units, a medium tank unit and two units of rockets. Decent sized force for what he needed.  
  
Many would say Flak wasn't smart enough to pull of anything but a direct assault. Which wasn't true, he could, as long as someone else planned it for him. Thankfully Adder was more than willing. Most of Flak's forces would begin by taking outlaying towns and small outposts before the main forces of his army arrived. Meanwhile this task force would be responsible for taking out the communication's center and then taking control of the communication tower. Adder pointed out that a communication's black out would render the area helpless. They would be unable to use anything but short range communication, so once the local base was taken care of they would have more then enough time to fortify their positions. Flak rubbed his hands together. Now to put Adder's plan to motion...  
  
====  
  
Sami walked just outside of the military airport; backpack hefted over one shoulder, eyes peering around for the new Officer. It took a moment but she spotted him against a stone wall, where the receptionist said he left to. He was leaning against the wall, some luggage at his feet and fingers beating against the stone. She took a moment to look him over, green cargo pants, white t-shirt and an open military jacket as well as a green cap on his head, the rim shielding his eyes from the sun. His brown hair was down just past his shoulders, tied behind him in a simple ponytail. His frame was neither lithe nor muscular, but still pleasing to look at. She approached him and she noticed him looking up to meet her eyes with his. As she got close enough she deicide his eyes were like chocolate.  
  
He stood up taking his weight off of the stone and gave her a salute, neither sloppy nor stiff. "Commanding Officer James Solons. You are Sami, right?" He said.  
  
"Yes. Commanding Officer Sami Topaz. I've been asked to help you get set up at your section. Alright?"  
  
He nodded and crouched down and took his own luggage in his hand. "Lead the way then."  
  
She nodded back and the two quickly, if silently, went to the waiting Recon Jeep. They both placed their bags in the back before taking the back seats of the jeep, Sami giving the order to the driver to take off towards the base James would be commanding.  
  
She looked over at the young CO and wondered if this was the Son of a Legend. General Terry Solons was known to the troops to be arrogant and full of himself. If she shared a jeep with the retired General she was sure she would be told of how great he was from his own mouth, in addition to being told every major battle he won. James was a far picture from that of his father. He leaned into his seat, one arm resting over an open window as they rolled down the paved road, looking an odd combination of bored and depressed. She doubted he was going to say anything for the entire drive, so about a half an hour in to the trip she decided to talk to him.  
  
"So, James can I ask you something?" He raised his head and looked over at her.  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"How did you get a Command position like this so quickly?"  
  
He turned his head back out the window, looking as he had earlier. Just as she thought he would stay silent he gave his answer. "My dad has a few good friends. In some very high places I might add."  
  
His posture didn't change as Sami spoke again. "You don't sound so pleased about that."  
  
He smiled a bit and looked over at her. "Let's just say dad is... a little too obsessed over me doing well." He moved over so he facing towards his companion. "What about you? What's your dad think about his girl being in the military?"  
  
Sami snorted and crossed her arms as the base came into sight. "Daddy never liked the idea. 'War is for men to worry about; you should worry about finding a nice boyfriend or something.'" She looked out her own window, her companion's face reflected in her window. "Daddy always wanted a little princess."  
  
"And he got a little solider instead."  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
James turned around to look out the window. "Does he respect he has a little solider?"  
  
"Never did."  
  
"His loss I suppose."  
  
====  
  
"Commander Flak, our rockets are in position."  
  
"Have you targeted the base's communication center yet?"  
  
"Confirmed sir."  
  
"The tanks and infantry?"  
  
"Ready to move in as soon as the first salvo is fired."  
  
"Then don't just sit there... FIRE!"  
  
"Sir! Yes Sir! Rockets are away!"  
  
Flak watched from aside his Mobile Command Center (MCC), a modified APC as two rockets units sent ten loaded rockets like arrows into the sky. They flew up before beginning a deadly decent.  
  
====  
  
James lifted his head skyward as he saw something lift over the forests. He stood up in the jeep to get a better view. Sami stood up and shuffled closer. "What's up?" She angled her head as James had angled his. Both of them say cylinders of metal with fire behind them like giant, flying cigarettes in the distance. As they left there view, shrouded by trees James turned to the more experienced Sami.  
  
"What were those?"  
  
"I think they were... rockets."  
  
"Rockets? Driver, was there a live-fire exercise at the base."  
  
"Negative sir. None I heard about." The driver barked back. James looked over to the fast approaching base.  
  
"Double time it driver, I got a bad feeling about this."  
  
Both he and Sami sat down as the jeep sped towards the base. The fence opened as the jeep neared, a blonde male officer with a mustache walking towards them. The jeep parked as James hopped out, saluting the officer. "Commanding Officer James Solons, I am here to take control of this base, effective immediately."  
  
"Understood sir." The man said with a slight British hint. He returned the salute. "I am Major Steven Rage and I relinquish my command of Tiger 1 Base to you."  
  
James dropped his arm as Sami stood beside him. He looked at the Major. "Now that we have that done, were you performing any live firings with Rockets just now Major."  
  
He shook his head. "No sir, we haven't. However those Rockets were heading for Hawk 2 base, one of our listening outposts. It also has the communication's center for Sector 12." James looked thoughtful for a moment.  
  
"Major, what forces do we have at our disposal and have the units been adapted as I asked.?"  
  
"All units have been altered to your specifications sir. If I may, they are faster, but they won't pack the same punch."  
  
"I am aware of that. What units do we have?"  
  
"This base has two units of RS2 Ragshaw Light Tanks, one BH1 Bloodhound Light Tank Unit, two SH3 Spearhead Artillery Units, three Bulldog Recon Units, one Daywing Tansport Copter, two mechanized infantry units with state of the art Bagwell Bazookas, and four standard infantry with thirty- two round PS Mark 2 Pureshots. Also all Mechs and infantry are carrying C4 charges, as requested."  
  
James raised an eyebrow. "You know your forces well. Good. Let's get to the com, I want to know what's going on over at Hawk 2."  
  
"Understood sir." Sami, James and Rage walked over to the com room with quick strides. Before they arrived a solider burst through the door.  
  
"Emergency sir! Hawk 2 is under attack!"  
  
"What?" Rage said as James rushed passed him into the com room. Both Rage and Sami followed.  
  
"Report!" He barked out.  
  
"Sir!" The female officer at the radio said, not turning towards him. "Hawk 2 Base reports that the first rocket barrage had damaged the communication's center. Effectively all medium to long range communications has been cut."  
  
"Damn." James muttered as he turned to Rage. "Is there anyway we can get in contact with Central Command?"  
  
Rage tapped his chin in thought. "I can get an engineering team to hard wire a radio to the communication's tower, but that may take awhile. Not to mention that the tower is likely the next target."  
  
Sami looked over the shoulder of the woman at the com. "Can you get an ID on the attackers?"  
  
As Sami did that James spoke to Rage. "Get your engineers ready to go. Use a recon unit to get there fast. Have everyone else mobilized. Also I want to use the copter as my Command Center. I want an aerial view."  
  
"Understood sir!" Rage took off out of the com as James turned back to face the com officer.  
  
"Any ID on the attacking force yet?"  
  
"Reports are in now sir." The officer said. She turned to face him, slightly pale faced. "Reports say that the units configuration match that of the Black Hole Army."  
  
Sami looked over at the new CO as he took this information in. He looked up at the ceiling for a moment before turning around. "Well I suppose I will be commanding a battle sooner than anticipated." He tuned to face Sami. "Sami, could I ask you to remain here. I'd like to have your experience available if you don't mind."  
  
Sami nodded to him. "Just get out there."  
  
James simply nodded, and left the com station.  
  
====  
  
Flak stood in the destroyed base, buildings crumbling around him, husks of Orange Star tanks and soldiers littered about like trash. He looked over the map for a moment before turning to his second in command. "All right. Hide the rockets in those forests. I want one light tank unit to stay here. According to this map," He held up the sheet of paper in his hand. "We have three roads to the base. I want the two light tanks units coming around the sides, and the medium going down the middle. Infantry will stay here, the Mechs will follow the Med Tank. Got it?!"  
  
"Err... Yes sir." The solider said looking up at the larger man. "But is dividing our forces up so far really wise?"  
  
"Don't worry about it. These Orange Star Punks don't know anything! So do it already!"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
====  
  
From his binoculars eyepieces James watched in the Copter as the Black Hole Force began to divide, three tank units on three paths. Sharing the Copter with him was one of the infantry units. He surveyed the terrain as the black armor moved towards the base. He grabbed the radio, eyes never leaving the field.  
  
"OK, we got three units coming in hard. A light on both sides and a medium down the middle, it's being tailed by a mech. Here's the plan. I'll need both artillery hidden in the center with one tank unit. I want the other tank unit on one side and our mechs on another. Two recon units will go through the forest to deal with the mech. Here is the plan..."  
  
====  
  
Lieutenant Samuel was a tank commander at Tiger 1 Base for two years. He was able, and recently transferred from under Commanding Officer Andy's command, a young Commander known for two things. His youthful go get'em attitude and his off-the-wall tactics. It seemed more of the same here as his tank unit wait just off the path of where the opposing unit was coming down. They could hear the heavy machines as they crawled down the path. Then they saw the dark colored weapons as they passed over what made James' Command as unorthodox as Andy's. With a press of a button the C4 charges under the tanks detonated, two tanks of the five tank unit completely destroyed as their gas and ammo exploded from the attack under the weaker belly of a tank. The order was given as Samuel's own unit charged thought the brush, between the trees, each tank choosing a target. All five tanks in his unit fired as one, another Black Hole tank destroyed, a second left with a damaged gun.  
  
The third returned fire, just missing Samuel's own tank. Flak's units had massive firepower, comparable to CO Max's, but Flak didn't add anything to stabilize his more powerful tanks and weapons making them harder to aim. The next round the Orange Star tanks fired was the last required as the remaining black tanks were destroyed.  
  
====  
  
Commanding the two mech squads was Sergeant Foley. Foley was a participant, and survivor, of both final assaults on Black Hole in the last two wars. Needless to say Black Hole was an old opponent for him.  
  
However he had never had his unit fight from up in the trees of a forest aiming powerful rockets downward. He was a little worried, but was sure that the ropes and backfire of their weapons would prevent them from falling. He simply had to wait. And he actually smiled as the tanks passed beneath him. Then he shouted his new personal phrase.  
  
"DEATH FROM ABOVE SUCKERS!"  
  
Ten rockets flew downwards into five awaiting tanks. As one the black tanks stopped, turrets swiveling around to find their foes. Foley and his unit quickly reloaded, doing so in a tree not in basic training but easy enough. With a cry of fire 'ten' more rockets descended, slamming into weakened armor, a good three tanks exploding from the impact. The remaining two began to fire wildly into the forest, hoping to strike something. Foley's mech loaded their last rounds and aimed.  
  
The two tanks never stood a chance.  
  
====  
  
"This is Samuel. Tank Unit Destroyed."  
  
"Foley here. This Unit is toast. Returning to base for more ammo."  
  
"Red here, Mech ambushed and taken out."  
  
"Understood. CO Solon here, Sergeant Hammer, did you find those rockets yet."  
  
James had earlier ordered the copter to land behind Flak's lines to let the infantry unit off to destroy those rockets that began the battle. Their destruction, in his mind, would clench the victory.  
  
"Commander, Hammer here. We just finished planting the C4. Look out your window; we're starting the fireworks show."  
  
James lazily looked out the window as bursts of fire appeared in the forest below. A second series of explosions suggested to him that the rocket's ammo had detonated. "Hammer this is Solons, is that all of the rockets in the area?"  
  
"We believe so sir. Com said only two rocket unit were used, and we took out both."  
  
"Understood. Solons to Udo, come in." He waited for the artillery Commander to answer him. After a few moments he got a reply.  
  
"Udo here sir, sorry about that. We were making a mess of some tanks."  
  
"Good to hear. Samuel, Udo take your forces up to Hawk 2. Let's end this."  
  
====  
  
"Commander Flak! We have a problem."  
  
Flak walked into his MCC with a growl. "What kinda problem?"  
  
"I can't raise our forces on the radio. Even our rockets won't respond."  
  
"WHAT!? What the hell happened?"  
  
"I have no idea!" The officer said as someone spoke over the radio.  
  
"This is Unit 453! Orange Star Forces are approaching our position! Two light tank units and at least one, maybe two artillery units. Requesting orders!"  
  
Flak roared and back fisted the side of the MCC. "How did they take out those tanks!?"  
  
"Orders... Sir..?"  
  
Flak growled before slumping into a chair. "Call the retreat."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
====  
  
James watches as the Black Hole force turned back towards the sea. "Pilot, do we have enough fuel to follow them?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Then do so."  
  
James watched as they sped over the forest following the APC and Tanks, watching them as they barreled through the forest. He looked up for a moment and blanched.  
  
Sector 12 was along the water, and had two naval ports on it's shores. It also had many shoals for Landers to deploy units from.  
  
This was probably why dozens of black ships littered the sea all going towards the beach of Orange Star Soil in Sector 12.  
  
"Pilot, turn us around now!" James grabbed the Radio. "Solons to Rage, is that radio ready?"  
  
"Yes sir." The Major replied over the radio. "We can patch you through immediately."  
  
"Good, I need Central Command, NOW!"  
  
"Yes sir. Connection made... now."  
  
"This is Commanding Officer James Solons to Central Command, Priority One. Do you read me?"  
  
"CO Solons, this is Central Command, what is your situation?"  
  
"My situation," James began looking out to sea. "Is Hawk 2 was attacked, and I have at least four dozen Black Hole Landers about to land on the shoreline of Sector 12."  
  
"What? Do you have a Black Hole Invasion Force? Repeat, do you have a Black Hole Invasion Force?"  
  
"Confirmed Central Command. I have it. And I think we are in trouble." 


End file.
